1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of motorized brush cleaning systems and devices. Specifically, the invention relates to systems and devices for cleaning bristles and other filaments on brushes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, bristles from brushes, such as makeup brushes, hairbrushes, and toothbrushes have been cleaned using devices that physically interact with the bristles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,006 uses an internally rotating device to interact with the bristles.
Some devices transmit ultrasonic vibrations to a brush by pressing against the brush while passing cleaning fluid across the brush bristles. For example see US Patent Publication 2004/0250844.
Other devices use ultrasonic wave cavitations in an aqueous medium that contains the object to be cleaned. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,870 also includes a head that is configured to hold the object to be cleaned in the aqueous medium.
US Patent Publication 2005/0155622 uses a brush on the end of a vibrating body. Pressurized fluid is directed through the bristles of the brush. The device is used to clean various objects and surfaces. US Patent Publication 2011/0284024 also shows a vibrating device having a brush end that is used for cleaning medical components.
Some devices clean makeup brushes by positioning the brushes within a liquid filled chamber and applying vibration or ultraviolet light. For example see US Patent Publications 2014/0096801 and 2007/0023064.
What is needed is a compact, portable system and device that can effectively clean brushes, such as makeup brushes, toothbrushes and other brushes using the advantages of resonant, high frequency oscillations to remove particulates from the bristles of the brushes.